Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können!
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können! Diese Frage stellt sich Derek Morgan nach einer schockierenden Entdeckung.


Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?!

Lächelnd ging Clara mit zwei ihrer Kolleginnen in Richtung der Umkleideräume. Clara war Ärztin in der Notfallchirurgie und durch die hohe Zahl an Ärzten hatte sie das Glück ziemlich regelmäßige Arbeitszeiten zu haben. Sie war 25 Jahre alt, etwa 1,60 m groß, erdbeerblond und ihre braunen Augen leuchteten nur so vor Freude, je näher sie dem Ende ihrer Schicht kam.

"Nun, was strahlst du denn so?", fragte Alice, eine ihrer Freundinnen und Kolleginnen. Claras Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter. "Spencer kommt zurück. Er hat mir vorhin aus dem Jet eine Nachricht geschrieben, dass er abends Zuhause sein wird." Isabelle lächelte. "Wie lang war er diesmal weg?" "Vier Tage…", war die schlichte Antwort von Clara, während sie den Umkleideraum betraten.  
"Ganz ehrlich... ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum du mit einem Mann zusammen bist, der so häufig weg ist.", stellte Alice fest.

"Er ist da draußen um Leben zu retten und Psychopathen zu fangen. Und ich denke, dass ich ihn besser verstehen kann, als die meisten. Und natürlich ist es traurig, wenn er wieder weg muss, aber ich liebe ihn nun einmal.", erklärte Clara und Isabelle kicherte.  
"Außerdem, vergiss nicht diesen riesigen Blumenstrauß aus roten Rosen, den er ihr geschickt hat, als er ihr wegen einem Fall absagen musste." Nun musste auch Alice lachen. "Oh, und falls er wieder Mal verletzt werden sollte, hat er ja eine private Krankenschwester…"  
"Ach, haltet die Klappe, ihr beiden!", sagte Clara ärgerlich. Sie wussten schließlich alle, wie häufig Spencer Unfälle hatte. Immerhin hatte Clara ihn vor einem Jahr in der Notaufnahme kennengelernt...nachdem er beim Aufbauen seines neuen Bücherregals mit dem Schraubenzieher abgerutscht war und sich das Werkzeug in die Hand gestochen hatte.

"Hey…na Clara, warum hast du so gute Laune?", fragte Sam, einer der Assistenzärzte, als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen waren. Clara wollte gerade antworten, doch Isabelle war schneller. "Ihr Doktor kommt wieder nach Hause.", grinste diese und Sam musste lachen. "Dann viel Spaß heute Abend.", wünschte er ihr mit einem Zwinkern, was Clara zum Lachen brachte. "Den werde ich haben. Viel Spaß bei der Abendschicht. Jetzt kannst du dich mit der Dame aus Zimmer 206 herum ärgern.", sagte sie, bevor sie das Krankenhaus verließ.

Gegen Abend spielten Morgan, Reid, JJ und Emily im Flugzeug Karten. In etwa einer Stunde würden sie in Quantico landen. "Okay, ich geb's auf.", sagte Morgan, der seine Karten auf den Tisch warf, woraufhin sich ihm die beiden Frauen anschlossen. Gegen Reid zu spielen war eigentlich immer hoffnungslos.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Abend in eine Bar gehen?", fragte Morgan schließlich die anderen.  
"Bin dabei. Ich hatte sowieso nichts für den Abend geplant.", sagte Emily und sah zu JJ.  
"Will ist heute abend zuhause und kann auf Henry aufpassen, also warum nicht?"  
"Hotch?", Emily sah zu dem Unit-Chief. "In Ordnung...", gab sich dieser geschlagen. "Rossi?", fragte nun auch JJ. Dieser seufzte. "Da ich kein Spielverderber sein will...einverstanden."  
"Und Garcia kommt sowieso mit.", sagte Emily, bevor das Team seine Augen auf Reid richtete. "Nein, ich komm nicht mit.", entgegnete dieser sofort. "Komm schon, Mann. Lebe mal ein bisschen.", sagte Morgan, bevor er schließlich grinste. "Wir finden sicher auch eine Frau für dich."

Genervt verdrehte Reid die Augen. "Nein, Morgan. Es bleibt dabei. Außerdem habe ich schon Pläne für den Abend.", erklärte das Genie, was Morgan dazu brachte skeptisch die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen. "Weißt du...lesen zählt nicht als Ausrede." "Ich habe nicht vor zu Lesen." Reid war zusehends mehr genervt von der ganzen Sache. "Dr. Who oder Star Trek zählen auch nicht! Komm schon, Mann. Du musst endlich mal raus."  
"Morgan hat recht. Komm schon, Spence.", bat nun auch JJ. Das sorgte dafür, dass dem Profiler endgültig der Kragen platzte. "Nein heißt nein! Ich habe durchaus Pläne für heute Abend und die gehen euch nun einmal absolut nichts an! Was ich in meiner Freizeit tue ist meine Sache.", sagte er und Morgan wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Reid noch ein "Und nein, es ist weder Star Trek noch Dr. Who!", ergänzte.

Kaum, dass sie zurück in FBI-Gebäude waren, ging jedoch die ganze Nerverei von vorn los, als Garcia auf ihn zu stürmte. "Du musst heute Abend mitkommen!" "Nein!" "Aber das wird lustig!" "Garcia, ich sagte nein und es bleibt dabei. Und da wir jetzt Feierabend haben, werde ich nach Hause gehen. Und wagt es nicht, mich anzurufen, wenn wir keinen Fall haben!", dabei sah er Garcia und Morgan an, wobei Garcia ertappt drein blickte. "Und jetzt wünsche ich euch einen schönen Abend!", sagte er, bevor er seine Sachen nahm und sich auf den Heimweg machte.  
"Wisst ihr was...ihr fahrt in die Bar und ich gehe Reid abholen. Ich meine...was wird er denn schon an einem Freitagabend machen, außer ein Buch zu lesen oder Dr. Who und Star Trek zu schauen.", sagte Morgan, als sie schließlich zehn Minuten später gemeinsam aufbrachen. Und damit machte er sich auf den Weg zu Reid's Apartment, während die anderen zur Bar fuhren.

Spencer Reid hatte gerade seine Wohnung betreten, als auch schon eine freudiges "Spence!" ertönte, bevor er im nächsten Moment auch schon umarmt wurde. Er legte seine Arme um die Frau und drückte sie fest an sich. "Ich hab dich vermisst, Clara." "Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Spence.", antwortete sie, bevor sie ihn an seiner Krawatte zu sich zog und ihn küsste. Sie war eben immer noch einen Kopf kleiner als er.

Derweilen kam Derek Morgan gerade vor dem Wohngebäude an und war ehrlich erstaunt Licht in Spencers Apartment zu sehen. Reid musste sich wirklich beeilt haben, um nach Hause zu kommen.  
Schnell betrat er das Gebäude und lief die Treppe nach oben, als er einen Knall hörte. Er dachte sich nichts dabei und lief weiter, als es erneut ein Scheppern gab...und diesmal war Morgan sich sicher, dass es aus Reid's Wohnung kam. Schnell sprintete er den Rest der Treppe nach oben, als erneut Geräusche ertönten, die nach einem Kampf klangen. Mit einem Tritt hatte er die Tür geöffnet und und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Reid's Pulloverweste lag auf dem Boden neben dem Schreibtisch...direkt neben der Schreibtischlampe. Die Krawatte und sein Hemd lagen hinter der Lehne der Couch...direkt neben einer dunkelblauen Bluse und einem schwarzen BH.  
Als Morgan die Tür aufgetreten hatte, war Reid aufgeschreckt...ebenso die Frau, welche jetzt einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß und sich sofort wieder hinter der Lehne der Couch versteckte. Spencer hingegen sah so aus, als ob er Morgan am liebsten umbringen würde und Derek stand nur geschockt da und starrte auf die Szene. "Raus!", knurrte Reid und warf Morgan dabei einen Blick zu, der ihn wohl getötet hätte, wenn er dazu die Macht gehabt hätte. Augenblicklich machte Morgan auf dem Absatz kehrt, schloss die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bar. Jetzt brauchte er definitiv erst einmal Alkohol!

"Hey, wo hast du denn Reid gelassen?!", fragte Prentiss ihn, als er sich in der Bar zu ihnen gesellte. Derek sagte kein Wort, sondern ergriff lediglich den Drink, der für ihn bereit stand und nahm einen großen Schluck davon. "Reid wird heute definitiv nicht mehr hier auftauchen!", erklärte Morgan noch leicht geschockt und Rossi grinste. "Ich nehme mal an, dass er beschäftigt war.", sagte der ältere Profiler grinsend und Morgan nickte, während die anderen lachten und tranken. "Ja...Reid war definitiv beschäftigt...mit der Tochter von Strauss..."  
Diese Worte hatten zur Folge, dass drei Profiler, eine Kommunikationsassistentin und eine technische Analystin fast an ihren Getränken erstickten, während Morgan weiterhin geschockt in die Gegend starrte. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?!


End file.
